Things Aren't Over Yet
by locainlove
Summary: ON HIATUS! Finally, the jewel has been completed, Naraku has been defeated, and things are finally over. But when Inuyasha and Kagome get stuck in the future and have to face a new even more powerful threat, are things really over? No!
1. Are Things Really Over

A/N: YO PEOPLE ITS TOO HOT TO WRITE THIS SO WHATEVER JUST READ! Sorry way too hot! ENJOY!

Things Aren't Over Yet

The day had finally come.

The last batttle.

Inuyasha and his group were standing about 4 meters away from Naraku, looking brave and ready to fight. Inuyasha had his Tetsusaiga unsheathed, ready to unleash the first attack. Sesshomaru and Kouga were there too, standing with their followers ready to fight as well.

Naraku smirked and then it all began. He had removed the shard from Kohaku's back, in the process killing him, and Sango swore to kill the bastard and get revenge.

Kouga will get revenge for his dead pack members.

Miroku for his wind tunnel.

Inuyasha for Kikyo and for being betrayed.

Sesshomaru for Naraku ever messing with him.

And Kagome for Naraku ever hurting her friends.

The batttle started with Inuyasha doing the Wind Scar. Naraku's barrier blocked it and he then shot out tentacles to each of his enemies. Kagome shot at the tentacles with her arrows, the others using their weapons to defend themselves. But Inuyasha wasted no time.

The Tetsusaiga glowed red and with one strike, Naraku's barrier went down. That enabled for every one to use their attacks against him.

...After Six Long Days of Battles...

Fianlly the battle ended. However, it ended up in ruins.

Kagura and Kanna, who were forced to fight, were on the ground lifeless. All of Kouga and Sesshomaru's followers were also dead. Sango and Miroku were passed out, for the final blow caused a huge explosion making them fly in the air and land on the ground. The two were hugging eachother, Miroku not being perverted, and sought their comfort while being unconscious.

Sesshomaru was the only one not unconscious, for he was the strongest and more resistant of them all. He watched as his brother lay with that human girl. all bloody and clothes ripped. He finally earned his respect.

The hanyou proved to earn everyone's respect. He had alomst protected everyone, especially Kagome, by taking the blows meant for them. And in the end, the hanyou had taken the biggest blow of all that would of surely killed all the fighters, inlcuding the demon lord himself.

The hanyou proved to be honorable, protecting your pack members like that didn't happen everyday. It was a miracle that he was still alive, though Sesshomaru doubted that he would awaken until a few days later.

His eyes strayed to the figure that his brother was hugging protectively. After the explosiuon occured, the hanyou, staggering and spilling his blood, went over to the unconscious miko and enveloped her in an embrace, protecting her while he himself was unconscious.

The miko was unlike any other human he had seen, almost like Rin. Kagome also had earned his respect, being brave and trying to protect her beloved. Yes, the demon lord knew her intentions with his brother and vice versa, but the two were such bakas in not telling eachother how they feel. The young miko was also trying to protect the kitsune, who was curled up next to her. He had fought a little, helping Kagome when a blast was sent her way. Inuyasha's pack proved to be a strong set of humans and demons.

Sesshomaru's eyes then strayed to the wolf demon. That wolf was denser than his brother, please! Any demon or human could see that Kagome loves Inuyasha with all her heart and Inuyasha loves her too. Nothing would seperate them, not even that dead miko. She had given Kagome her soul back so that Kagome would destroy that pure evil. And in the end, with the help of everyone, it was worth it. But that wolf! He was so annoying, he would rather spend the day with the hanyou instead of that wolf!

Not standing to think about Kouga, Sesshomaru thought about Rin. The little girl wasn't a bad companion to him, very ideal for a mate. Wait a minute what was he thinking!

'No, no human would be my mate. How could I even think that? She is but a girl. But Rin is becoming a woman...what is this Sesshomaru thinking!' the demon lord thought.

Why were dog demons so fond of humans? First his father, then his brother, and now even him? These humans, what were so great about them in the first place? Many things, and Sesshomaru had to accept it. He sighed and started to leave the clearing. There was no need for him here and he wouldn't even bother to revive anyone. That was not his motto. They died, they died. Simple as that.

...The Next Day...

The next morning, Kagome awoke to the sun's bright rays. She felt that something was holding her tightly, like if it was afraid of loosing her. The arms were strong, yet the touch was soft. It felt good to be in the embrace, but knew that she had to get up and tend to her hurt friends. Speaking of hurt friends, oh my god how were they!

Kagome opened her eyes to see long strands of silver and immediately knew that Inuyasha was holding her. She sighed in relief but the fact he hasn't woken up worried her. Plus, she felt wet, and she was sure that it wasn't her.

Kagome tried to look at her hands that were resting on Inuyasha's back and quickly noticed that they were red. Now that she thinks of it, Inuyasha's hair is all crimson, the color of blood.

'Oh my god Inuyasha! We have to get you to Kaede's and quick! You lost so much blood, please hold on!' Kagome thought desprately trying to get out of the tight embrace. But the arms would not let her go.

"Kagome..." said a weak voice similar to Shippo's. She looked down to her side and noticed the fox kit holding his head. He had caught her before she hit the ground, rendering him unconscious from the force.

"Shippo, I need your help. I need to get out Inuyasha's hold but he wont loosen up. Can you think of anything?" Kagome asked desprately. Noticing her distress, Shippo started to think hard.

"I dont know but maybe you could try tickling his nose?" Shippo suggested. Kagome thought it over and tried it. It could never hurt to try?

She started to tickle the hanyou's nose in hopes of him letting her go. It was working, he was slowly starting to let go, for he was trying to scratch his nose but felt too weak. Finally, his arms loosened enough for him to let Kagome go and went back to his dreamless state once the itch stopped.

Kagome was thankful and got out of his arms quickly and hurriedly tried to think of a way to transport Inuyasha to Kaede's.

"Shippo, go check on Miroku and Sango, see if they are awake." Kagome commanded and Shippo nodded.

"No need to, we're right here." said a weak Sango. She was limping and Miroku was helping her to walk. They were both very tired, but their concern for their best friends were more than enough adrenaline. Kirara came soon after, weak but willing to help Inuyasha. She went over to the hanyou and showed signs of wanting to carry him back to Kaede's.

"Oh thank you Kirara, you're a big help." Kagome said and smiled. The cat demon faintly meowed and transformed into her large cat form but wobbled a little. But just when they were going to lift Inuyasha, Hachi was seen transformed over a distance.

"Master Miroku!" called Hachi, changing and landing right infront of Miroku.

"Hachi, you came right on time. Would you mind taking us back to Kaede's village?" asked Miroku.

"Why ofcourse I wouldn't mind Master Miroku, I still owe you for that favor remember." Hachi said and transformed again. Kirara went back to her little cat form and Sango picked her up. Miroku and Kagome carried Inuyasha and put him on Hachi in the most careful way as possible. He was very beat up and causing his wounds to bleed even more would be a burden.

"Hey Kagome, the jewel!" Shippo called bringing Naraku's chunk of the jewel over to Kagome. Kagome had almost forgotten about the jewel with her concerns over her beloved. If it weren't for Shippo, Inuyasha would be super mad at her!

'Yeah, he only cares about the jewel. -Sigh- but this is not the time to think about this.' she thought saddly. 

"Has anyone seen Kouga?" asked Sango suddenly remembering the wolf demon. They all looked around the clearing and saw no sign of the wolf demon.

"I'm guessing he ran off. I dont see Sesshomaru either." Miroku said.

"Well let's not worry over it, they should be fine, let's go." Kagome said. Hachi voiced his agreement and started to go off to Kaede's village.

...Kaede's Village...

At last they all made it to Kaede's village. Quickly and carefully, Kagome and Miroku got Inuyasha off Hachi and Miroku carried him off to Kaede's hut followed by the other members of the pack. Hachi transformed and followed after the others.

Kaede was in her hut organizing her herbs because she had a feeling that she would need them later. Her feelings were correct when she saw Miroku and Kagome barge in the hut with a battered and bleeding Inuyasha on the monk's back.

"Oh dear what happened to ye?" Kaede asked noticing that the others also had their injuries. Suddenly she remembered that the group were going to have the final battle with Naraku. Knowing the hanyou, he would of hurt himself baddly. Just like him to...

"Bring him over here. Miroku get these herbs boiling over here and Kagome I'll need ye help. Sango rest, I see that ye are in slight pain." everyone nodded and went to do as commanded.

"Hachi keep Shippo company outside." Hachi and Shippo nodded and exited the hut.

"What do you need my help with Kaede?" asked Kagome gazing at Inuyasha. She hated to see him like this. It reminded her of the time his Wind Scar was shot back at him. He was so hurt and to the point of dying, but he pulled through. She was sure he could do that now.

"Inuyasha would most likely try to fight me off, seeing his expression. Ye would have to dress his wounds and bandage them." Kaded said. Now it was that Kagome had noticed. Inuyasha looked ready to kill someone if they touched him or caused him pain. She had heard him growling when Miroku picked him up but was since she was there, he calmed down.

"Sure Kaede." Kagome replied. Soon Miroku came with the herbs and went to Sango's aid with her injuries. She might of sprained her ankle in the explosion.

After a half hour, Inuyasha's wounds were dressed and bandaged. They were all surprised at the number of wounds the hanyou had and thanked the gods that he was alive.

It was all over.

No more Naraku.

No more shard hunting.

But Kagome didn't want to believe it as she was resting, right next to the sleeping hanyou. She was holding his hand for comfort, both for him and herself. It was amazing how soft yet rough his hands were with all that fighting he does.

What would become of her now since she wasn't needed?

Sango and Miroku would surely get married since they have gotten so much closer. And maybe they would take Shippo in as their own.

But the thing that really bothered her was what would become of Inuyasha?

Would he really seek his dreams of becoming a full demon?

Not that she minded, she couldn't really stop him from doing it anyways, but would he remember her?

"Maybe I should go home. Say goodbye forever. Is that what you want Inuyasha? Would you want me to go home now that this is over?" Kagome asked the sleeping hanyou. Not expecting a reply, she was shocked when she got one.

"No." Inuyasha mumbled weakly.

'Maybe he's dreaming. It cant be possible that he was paying attention to me. It cant be could it?' Kagome thought. Thinking that this was all too confusing, she fell asleep, not ever letting go of the hanyou's hands and the same with him.

...The Next Day...

The following evening, everyone finally awoke. Including Inuyasha. It was weird that they slept in that late but what would they expect if they hadn't slept in six days? Sango, Shippo, and Miroku hurridely went over to the hanyou and saw that he was still holding hands with Kagome. The two just noticed it and let eachother go instantly, their faces taking a reddish hue.

"So how are you feeling Inuyasha?" Kagome asked nervously to change the topic.

"Im fine." he replied, his voice still a little weak. Inuyasha tried to sit up but a sharp pain made him fall back to the mat.

"Dont even try to move yet! Give yourself atleast another day to heal!" Kagome scolded.

"I said I feel fine." Inuyasha grunted out.

"Well, I hope this is finally over." Miroku said when he saw that Kagome was going to reply to Inuyasha's arrogance. And the expression on her face was not one of happiness.

"Me too." Sango agreed.

"May we finally find peace." Kagome knew that wasn't going to happen though. She looked away saddly, cursing the bloody jewel. It was all its fault. But in a way, she was thankful. It was the reason she met Inuyasha and the others, and she would never trade that for the world.

Inuyasha saw her actions and saw her subconsciously holding the jewel. It was whole now but it has to be purified.

'Did Kagome mean what she said last night? Is she really going to leave us...leave me to go to her own era? Do I want her to leave? Ofcourse not! That's why I said no. She cant leave, she doesn't know yet.' Inuyasha thought. He had to talk to her before it was too late. He couldn't loose her and let her jump to conclusions. Yet she always does that.

"Im going to get some fresh air. Air that doesn't reek of Miasma." Kagome said and stood up, exiting the hut. The others looked at her, wondering what was wrong with her. Suddnely, they saw that Inuyasha was trying to get up and go after her.

"Where do you think you're going Inuyasha! You haven't healed yet!" Shippo said.

"This is more important!" Inuyasha replied and used his sword to help him walk. He pushed back the stinging pain that he felt and went after Kagome. Shippo was about to protest but Miroku shook his head.

"Leave them alone for a while. I might know what he's going to do. I hope he does what Im thinking." Miroku said. Shippo sighed and gave in.

Kagome was heading for the well. She needed to think about some things. She finally arrived and sat on the well's lip. She gazed at he complete Shikon Jewel in her hand, then at the well. What was she going to do? She was still going to give Inuyasha the jewel but then what?

"You aren't going to leave without saying goodbye are you?" said a voice that seemed to be in pain.

Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha struggling to make his way over to the well. Seeing that he was in pain, Kagome decided to go over to him instead.

"You shouldn't be up." Kagome said.

"Keh, whatever. I need to do something." Inuyasha replied, the last part serious.

"Here Inuyasha, the jewel. You have it and you dont need me anymore. Become a full demon like you've wanted to and I want you to be happy. Say good bye to the others for me." she handed him the jewel but was surprised when he didn't take it. Instead, she felt herself be pulled into his embrace.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn? After all we've been through, you think I'd just let you go like that? Kagome you said you wanted me to be happy. Dont you make me happy? Kagome you are what makes me happy because I love you. I've never felt this way, the way you make me feel, even with Kikyo. I never really loved her I think. I mistaked ours for companionship. But when I'm with you I feel the need to be by your side, make sure your happy, not just protect you. You showed me friendship, love, and trust. I trust you Kagome, with all my heart, And Kagome, would you be...my...mate?" Inuyasha said. Kagome was so shocked and overwhelmed that she started to cry. Whoah!

"Did I say something wrong? Why are you crying?" Inuyasha asked, worry in his voice. He just confessed his feelings for her and now she was crying. Was she crying because she was sad? Or what?

"No, you said everything right. I've been waiting so long for you to say that. Inuyasha I love you too! And yes I would be your mate!" Kagome said and hugged him back. He grunted in pain and she loosened a bit, almsot forgetting that he was still injured. But he was happy, and he felt numb to the pain. Nothing could ruin the moment, or so he thought.

"Well, well ,well. Sorry to break this up but hand over the jewel now. Dont make things harder for yourself." a weak snake demon said. The two looked up and saw the demon. It had green scaly skin and red eyes. Inuyasha growled, for being interrupted in his moment of happiness.

"You came in the wrong time to claim the jewel. I was in the middle of something important and now you'll pay dearly." Inuyasha growled out.

"Oh please by a half breed like you? Especially an injured one. What a laugh!" the demon laughed. Kagome cusred herself for not bringing her bow and arrows. And just when she needs them the most.

Inuyasha took no time to waste and charged at the demon, his rage fueling his energy. The demon blocked easily and pushed Inuyasha who rolled on the ground. He wasn't getting up and that worried Kagome.

"INUYASHA!" she yelled desprately. Suddenly, she saw that the snake demon appeared before her and was ready to strike. But something pushed it out of the way. It was Inuyasha, panting heavily, and it seemed like he reopened his wounds. Just great.

"Dont you dare go near her." he growled. The snake demon hissed and came after Inuyasha, but he was ready this time.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" the demon disinegrated. But the two didn't expect the force that came after it. The same force that made them both fall into the well.

Forever.

A/N: AND CUT! BEAUTIFUL! But i felt the events happened to fast. And im sorry for the batttle scene, im not into battles, im more of a stabbing person or shooting, not tentacle spider/squid people. I hope you like this chappie, i just had the idea and i had to write it, even if it's just for my friends. Whatever...i feel proud to have faithful reviewers. Anyways, its so damn hot over here and i must go cool off, LATER PEOPLE! REVIEW CAUSE ITS SO HOT AND IM VERY MOODY! 


	2. My Reward?

Things Aren't Over Yet 2

After about 15 minutes, Kagome woke up. She didn't remember anything, and couldn't remember why she was in the well.

'And why is it so dark in here?' she thought.

Then suddenly, she remembered the past events. Inuyasha's confessions, the snake demon, and falling into the well with Inuyasha.

What the helll was that force?

Speaking of the hanyou, where was he?

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha!" she was getting desprate now. How were they going to get out of the well with an injured hanyou with bleeding wounds?

Then, Kagome heard someone moaning in pain. It sounded like Inuyasha, and she started to feel her way towards him. When Kagome felt something soft, she knew that was the hanyou.

"Inuyasha? Are you ok?" Kagome asked, though she already knew the answer.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha replied in a weak voice. He was in pain, having reopened his wounds, and that invisible force had knocked him out.

"Inuyasha I'm right here next to you. I'm guessing that someone's here, the well is covered. Maybe it's one of Souta's friends." Kagome said.

"Could you move?"

Inuyasha weakly tried to get up but was in too much pain to do so. He fell back to the ground and started panting heavily.

"I guess that's a no. Wait here, Im going to try and push off the cover." Kagome said and started to climb the steps to get to the top of the well.

With a hard push, Kagome slid off the well cover and finally saw some light, though it wasn't much because it was dark out. She looked down and saw that Inuyasha's clothes were again soaked with blood.

"How am I going to get you out of here?" Kagome said.

'Maybe I could get mom and gramps to help? Yeah that could work!' she thought.

"Inuyasha wait here, Im going to go get some help!"

She saw him barely nodd and Kagome bounded out of the well, to go get some help.

...Inside the Higurashi Residence...

Mrs. Higurashi, Aya, was in the kitchen cooking dinner. Gramps, Seshiro, was in the living room reading the newspaper while Souta was upstairs wih his girlfriend, Hitomi.

Everything was joyful until Kagome barged in the house, panting from running so fast.

"Kagome dear, what's wrong?" Mrs. Higurashi asked seeing that Kagome had a desperate expression on her face.

"Inu...Inuyasha...is in the...well, he needs help, quick!" Kagome said, taking deep breaths to settle her breathing.

"What happened to him!" asked Mrs. Higurashi getting worried.

"I'll explain later, we need to get Inuyasha out of the well now!" Kagome said and ran out the door, followed by Mrs. Higurashi and gramps.

Once they arrived to the well house, gramps took a flash light and pointed it down the well. He saw a very bloody and battered Inuyasha, who seemed in pain.

"He cant move at all." Kagome said.

"Well then we'll have to help him get out. Seshiro keep pointing the flash light, come on Kagome we have to help him get out." Aya said and started to get in the well.

"If I go back into the well, I'll get transported to the past." Kagome protested.

"Take the chance." her mother replied, already trying to help Inuyasha up.

He was leaning on her, but doing his best to keep from falling. Kagome then came down, to her surprise she didn't get transported, and grabbed on to Inuyasha's other arm, The two women quided him to the steps and helped him climb, making sure he didn't fall backwards.

Gramps, with his other hand, pulled Inuyasha up and finally, the hanyou was out of the well and they helped him to the house.

"Hurry, bring him to your room Kagome, Souta is with Hitomi in his room." Mrs. Higurashi said.

Kagome nodded and she helped Inuyasha go up the stairs into her room.

Once in the room, Kagome put Inuyasha on her bed, who was itching to fall asleep. All that stressing pain could get you very tired.

"Inuyasha dont fall asleep, im going to go get some bandanges so that I could redress your wounds ok?" Kagome said and saw him incline his head slightly.

She left the room and went to the bathroom.

When Kagome got back, she saw that Inuyasha was almost asleep.

"Inuyasha wake up." Kagome said.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and saw that Kagome came back with a metal box. She started dressing his wounds, careful not to cause him so much pain. When she finished, Kagome took out two pills out of a bottle and got a glass of water too.

"Inuyasha, here drink this, it would help with the pain." Kagome said.

"What is this?" Inuyasha asked sniffing the pills.

"Just drink it." Kagome commanded. Inuyasha sighed and drank the pills. It had a very weird taste but if it was going to help, he would take chances.

"Good now you could fall asleep. I'll be right here by your side."

"Thanks Kagome." Inuyasha said and instantly fell asleep.

Kagome blinked a couple of times but shrugged it off. She was tired herself, so she decided to get some rest. Getting onto the bed with the hanyou, Kagome rubbed his ears a little before falling asleep.

An hour later, Mrs. Higurashi came into the room to check on the two. She saw them fast asleep, curled up next to eachother, and wondered if they had already confessed their love.

'Finally, grand children!' Aya thought picturing her dog eared grand children running around.

She smiled and tucked in the couple, kissing them both on the forehead, before leaving the room and turning off the light.

...Before the Fight In the Feudal Era...

Miroku and Sango wanted so baddly to go and spy on the two. Not like Shippo didn't want to go either. But something was telling them that something was going to happen and it would be bad.

"Do you think we should check on them?" asked Sango getting worried by this feeling.

"It might be for the best." Miroku replied and the two tiredly got up and went to investigate.

"Im coming too!" Shippo exclaimed and ran after the two retreating figures.

When the three got to where the well was, most likely where Kagome would have gone, there was no sight of the hanyou or the miko anywhere. Instead. the carcass of the snake demon was there. Sango went over to the dead demon and examined it.

"This carcass is fresh. Probably killed five minutes earlier." Sango said.

"Did Kagome and Inuyasha go to the modern era?" asked Shippo looking down the well. He noticed a slight dent in the well but shrugged it off.

"Perhaps." Miroku replied.

But something bright caught his attention. It was like a pink pearl...wait could that be...

"Oh no." Miroku gasped. Sango and Shippo, concerned, went over to the monk who was on his knees on the ground, staring at something shining.

"What is it Miroku?" Sango asked growing very concerned. He picked up the round object and showed it to tge others to see. What they saw made their eyes well up with tears.

"The Shikon Jewel." Shippo choked out.

"They're stuck in Kagome's era with no way of coming back. The well has sealed itself, now that Kagome and Inuyasha's mission was over in the past." Miroku explained his suspiscions.

"What do you mean by in the past?' Sango asked trying to keep her composure.

"They have another mission in the future to complete. Otherwise, Inuyasha wouldn't be there. Think of it this way, it's more of a coincidence that this youkai came right after Kagome was going to leave. It's more than a coincidence that Inuyasha and Kagome somehow fell in the well, is it not?" Miroku explained.

The other two nodded, Shippo crying heavily.

"So I'll never see Kagome or Inuyasha again?" Shippo excalimed in between sobs.

"You'll...see them again Shippo...you just have to wait 500 years." Sango said, her voice cracking.

'Yeah but not us.' she thought glancing at the calm monk staring at the Jewel with hatred.

It had ruined the lives of many.

No one could live in peace with it.

And it had taken their friends away.

Kagome...the glue that holds them all together and the always positive miko who cheers anyone up...

Inuyasha...the arrogant hanyou who was always confident and a great protector...yet brought light to the group just as much as Kagome...

They'll be missed greatly.

"No no no no no and NO! Why did they have to go! I dont care about no damn mission! She was my mother and he was my...father! I...I..cant live without them!" Shippo totally broke down now and was crying full force.

The kit was making Sango cry now. She had lost what was like a little sister and a big brother to her. Another part of her family, or pack. She promised herself that she would protect them always, protect them all, and here they were, mourning because they had lost them. This was not happening.

Miroku was the only one keeping his calm. But in the inside, he was weeping himself. Inuyasha...damn the two were best friends! The talked about their problems about women together, helped eachother in battle, laughed together, and even once they got drunk together! And he was gone! Just like that! And he'll never see them again! Why was this happening!

"Let's go back to the hut. It'll rain soon." Miroku said and helped Sango up from the ground. He picked up the crying kit and they all, saddly, went back to the hut, the Jewel, damn Jewel, carelessly put away.

...The Next Morning: Regular Era...

Inuyasha awoke feeling much better that morning. He didn't feel as much pain as before and he could move now. He looked to his right and saw that Kagome was snuggled up next to him. Carefully, Inuyasha started to brush the single strands away from her beautiful face. To him ,she was a goddess of beauty.

Kagome, sensing the soft touches of her hanyou, opened her chocolate brown eyes to meet beautiful golden ones. The eyes that she would look forward to seeing in the morning. She was glad that what happened yesterday was not a dream.

"Godd morning Inuyasha, feel better?" Kagome asked now playing with his long silver locks.

"Morning, I feel fine, and this time I mean it." Inuyasha smiled. Kagome smiled back and she continued to do what she was doing.

"I smell breakfast and Im pretty hungry. A week without eating, damn I could eat a truck load of food just about now." Inuyasha sighed. He did not want to get up, this felt way too good. And right... but his stomach said otherwise.

Kagome giggled and sighed. She didn't want to get up either, but the stomach! It was dying for some food!

"Come on Inuyasha let's get up, I could use some food. And please take a bath!" Kagome said and got up.

"Why!" Inuyasha whined.

"Your full of dirt and blood! And you need some clean clothes. Please Inuyasha, do it for me?" Kagome begged with the puppy dog face.

Inuyasha grunted and gave in.

"Fine but I want something in return." he said, a mischievious glint in his eyes.

Kagome caught on to what he was saying and smiled devishly.

"You'll have to take a bath first and then get the reward." she replied and left the room to the bathroom. Inuyasha grinned and waited until she finsihed.

Finally, Kagome entered the room only wearing a towel, knwoing full well that the hanyou was still in there. She did it on purpose...

Inuyasha looked up and immediatley turned away and blushed. No need to get sat...

"Im all done you could go now. Your clothes are in the bathroom and so is the towel. And please dry your hair unlike last time." Kagome said.

That memory was horrible.

"Feh." Inuyasha simply replied and went to the bathroom.

30 minutes later, Inuyasha came into the room fully clothed and with his hair damp. But he seemed to have had a hard time judging by the look on his face.

He glared at Kagome and sat on the bed, awaiting his reward. He did all that hard stuff, damn pants, and now wanted to get what he had worked for. Kagome looked up from the book she was reading to see her annoyed hanyou on the bed, waiting.

"I see you followed instructions, and deserve a reward." Kagome said.

Now she took the time to notice then hanyou's clothing. It might just be her father's but it looked good on him! Red polo shirt that showed the outlines of his perfect chest and regular jeans! Whoah, imagine him in teen clothing...damn Kagome was gawking!

"Are you just gonna sit there gawking and or are you going to give me my reward?" Inuyasha asked annoyed but blushing. It was Kagome but the way she was staring at him made him uncomfortable.

Kagome snapped out of her stupor and went over to the hanyou. She sat on his lap and started rubbing his ears first.

"Oh Inuyasha, calm down. You look great." Kagome said. She heard him purring and move his head so that she could have better access. 

Then she moved on and and planted a chaste kiss on his lips. It was like a feather touch but if felt good! She never knew Inuyasha's lips would be so warm and moist, not cold and wet like most guys. It felt good to kiss him, she wanted to do it again.

Inuyasha also thought the same thing. And this time, he gave her one of his hungry kisses. It was full of his love for her and his passion. He begged for entrance, and Kagome took no time to waste. They had a tongue war that didn't last long because Inuyasha was the dominant. The long kiss was over to soon because they both needed to breathe. Deciding that they'll do this later, they both stood and walked downstairs, hand in hand, to eat some breakfast.

Hope Mrs. Higurashi made enough food...

A/N: THERE BEAUTIFUL! NOT AS GOOD AS LOVE NEVER DIES BUT WE GETTING THERE! Well most of the story was explained, as you all should know, there is a new mission in the future, but what does it involve? What things await them? Who is this new evil villain that would soon appear! Read to find out and if you want me to write i suggest you review! 


End file.
